


Slump

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, BUT YOU DONT ACTUALLY HAVE TO READ IT, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, THERES LIKE A SLIGHT REFERENCE TO A PREVIOUS FIC, Yahaba's in a slump, dw Yahaba I feel u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Shigeru was in a slump. There was no other way to describe the feeling.He didn’t have any classes that day, no homework to do, he had even finished his book. He was so bored.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yahaba's in a slump. Luckily, his boyfriends don't let that last for too long!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There was no inspiration for this, I just got an idea and rolled with it, as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shigeru was in a slump. There was no other way to describe the feeling. 

 

He didn’t have any classes that day, no homework to do, he had even finished his book( _ Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince _ ). He was so  _ bored _ . 

 

He hated the feeling of being bored. Yeah, yeah, it was a real first world problem, but he really did. It made him think about… things, that he really didn’t want to think about. Like how Kyoutani was doing, or that Maths assignment that was due next month. 

 

“Shigeru, what’s wrong?” Terushima asked as they were walking to the store. They were out of milk again. “You’re being quiet.” 

 

“Am I?” He laughed a little bit. Terushima’s occasional bouts of perceptiveness never failed to impress him. “I’m just bored, is all. I have nothing to do.” 

 

“That  _ is  _ a problem…” Terushima seemed to think. “I thought you were reading that Harry something book?” 

 

“ _ Harry Potter. _ ” He scowled. “Honestly, I don’t see how you don’t know the series. It’s probably one of the most well-known series’ in the world at this point, but I digress. I finished the sixth book this morning, and I’m not sure I’ll have time to go to the bookstore until at least next week.” 

 

“Man, that sucks.” He furrowed his eyebrows, nose scrunching. “I  _ hate  _ being bored. It’s a drag.” 

 

“That’s what I’m saying.” He sighed.

 

“Try watching a show you really like! That always cheers me up.” He smiled.

 

“I suppose.” He returned the smile a little weakly as they reached the doors to the large store. “Should we pick up some sour gummies for Kenji? He’s been kinda stressed recently.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, then, Bokuto-san decided it would be a  _ wonderful  _ idea to burst into Komi-san’s room at 3 AM-”

 

Akaashi was currently telling him a story about his days as a second year at Fukurodani while they made lunch- ikura don, his favourite. 

 

He inadvertently cut him off with a loud sigh. 

 

Akaashi blinked. “Shigeru? Is the story really that boring? I have other ones-” 

 

“No, no, that’s not it.” He shook his head. “I’ve just been in a slump all day. I can’t get out of it, and it’s bothering me a little bit. I tried watching some of my favourite show like Yuuji suggested, but it didn’t work.” 

 

“Try eating your favourite food. Never fails to make me happy.” He shrugged, snagging some of their lunch as if to prove his point. 

 

“Well, we’re having my favourite, so it might work.” He shrugged, before giving Akaashi’s hand a light slap. “Now, stop snacking on the food! That’s for our lunch.” 

 

“Sorry, Shigeru.” He sighed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shigeru was currently lying with his head in Futakuchi’s lap, while he ate the sour gummies and listened to music in his headphones, playing with his hair. 

 

He let out a huge groan, making Futakuchi cock an eyebrow and pause his music, taking out one earbud. “S’up with you?” He asked. 

 

“Bored.” He sighed. 

 

“Wanna listen to my music?” 

 

“Sure.” He shrugged, taking the earbud and placing it in his own ear. 

 

“ _ Ba baa black sheep have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? _ !-” 

 

“ _ Jeez _ , why the hell is your volume up so high?” He cringed, taking the earbud out of his ear quickly. “And what even  _ is  _ that song?”

 

“ _ Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing _ , it’s by Set It Off. It’s good, right?” He smiled a little bit as he said it. “Yuuji introduced me to them.”

 

“I  _ guess _ , it’s got an okay beat, but it’s too loud. I think I’m deaf now.” He tapped at his ear to prove his point, sitting up. “The tune’s kinda lacklustre too.” 

 

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You never say shit like that about music.”

 

“I’m in a slump.” He let his shoulders do that exact thing. “I’ve tried both Yuuji and Keiji’s suggestions of watching my favourite show and eating my favourite food, but neither of them worked.”

 

“I could fuck you.” He said oh-so-casually as if that was a normal thing to say like he was offering to hang up his coat. Because, of course, in their house, it was. 

 

“Not in the mood.” 

 

“Damn, not even in the mood for sexy times?” Futakuchi’s already wide eyes widened even more. “Something’s wrong.” 

 

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , Kenji. I’m just bored.” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s usual dramatics. “Any suggestions as to how I can clear said boredom?” 

 

“I mean, aside from sexy times, Nah, not really.” He shrugged. “Maybe you could listen to music that you like? I dunno.” 

 

“That could work.” He nodded. Digging his headphones out of his sweater pocket, he stuck them into his phone and turned on the music. 

 

However, after about 20 minutes, he groaned and fell back down into Futakuchi’s lap. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Kenjirou? What do you usually do to relieve boredom?” 

 

Okay, now he was getting desperate. Before this day, he never would’ve come to  _ Shirabu  _ of all people for advice on boredom. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, he just wasn’t the best person to come to with this kind of stuff. 

 

“Make fun of my old senpais in my head.” He responded with a completely straight face, blinking. 

 

“What?” 

 

That calm facade came down fairly quickly, with Shirabu doubled over laughing. “Your face…” He wheezed. “Priceless.” He finally sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. 

 

“It was not that funny.” He deadpanned. 

 

“It  _ was _ .” He smiled. “But really, just thinking about weird shit my senpai used to do that I didn’t really notice at the time never fails to crack me up. And if what you tell me about Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san are true, it should work for you too.” He shrugged. 

 

“I  _ guess _ .” He sighed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yeah, needless to say, Shirabu’s method did not work. 

 

And so, he was left to consult his last resort…

 

“What do you mean, you’re  _ bored _ ?” 

 

“Chikara, please. I’m serious.” He put on a pleading look. 

 

“Okay, but I don’t really see how you can be bored with  _ them  _ around…” He pointed to where Terushima was currently snorted milk out of his nose at the dinner table, while Futakuchi  _ howled  _ with laughter. “Have you tried taking a nap?” 

 

“Chikara, contrary to popular belief, not  _ everything  _ can be solved by napping.” 

 

“I beg to differ, but whatever floats your boat.” He shrugged. “Sorry, Shigeru, but I got nothing.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Babe. Babe. Baaabe.” 

 

Shigeru was so rudely awoken from his nap by a voice whispering in his ear. 

 

“What is it, Yuuji?” He mumbled blearily. 

 

“Come downstairs.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! Everyone’s the living room at the same time!” His grin was bright as he said it. 

 

“I think you mean ‘once in a week’ opportunity, but okay.” He chuckled. He pushed himself up, watching as Terushima bounded down the stairs with a spring in his step. 

 

“I’ve got him!” He grinned. 

 

“Perfect.” Futakuchi smiled. 

 

“How’d you sleep?” Ennoshita looked just the slightest bit smug. 

 

“Great, actually.” He yawned, rubbing his eye with his hand, vaguely registering Terushima whispering to Futakuchi, “Shit, he’s cute,” in the corner of his vision. 

 

“So, why was I called?” 

 

“I told you! We’re all in the living room at the same time, this is a  _ once in a lifetime opportunity _ !” Terushima emphasised. 

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re in the living room together at least once a week, Yuuji.” Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, before Terushima perked up with a grin. “Shigeru! I have an idea! You could dance!” 

 

He blinked. “What?”

 

“To get out of your slump!” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “It worked when Runa-chan had anxiety when I was a third year, so I don't see why it can't help in this situation. 

 

“Slumps and anxiety are different things.” He tried to argue, but the blond was already pushing the couches back into the wall, leaving a tiny bit of room for the others to stand and no room for argument. “I’m not that good of a dancer, c’mon.” 

 

“Didn't you do dance lessons when you were younger or something, Shigeru?” Shirabu raised one eyebrow. “You can't be that bad.” 

 

Shigeru nodded, face heating up a tiny bit. “Yeah, but it's been years since I stopped in favour of volleyball. I’ve probably lost my rhythm.” 

 

“Nonsense. You're dancing, that decision is final.” Terushima walked over to the other couch. “Kenji, come help me move this one.” 

 

Futakuchi strolled over to help, but not without the snide comment of, “Honestly, I don't see how you're so strong. You're tiny.” 

 

He scowled up at his boyfriend. “ _ I'm  _ not tiny.  _ You're  _ a giant.” 

 

“I mean, I'm not denying that.” He chuckled. 

 

“Now.” Terushima put his hands on his hips, putting on his captain face. “Kenjirou mentioned you doing dance lessons, right? What did you do?” 

 

“Jazz and hip-hop.” His face proceeded to heat up even more. “It’s not that big of a deal, y’know, I can get out of the slump myself-”

 

“Nope.” He shook his head, already turning on some music. “We’re going to dance, don’t argue with me.”

 

“Yuuji, you dance?” Futakuchi cocked an eyebrow. 

 

He nodded. “I do break dancing.” 

 

He flinched back with wide eyes. “Since when?” 

 

“Oh, you guys didn’t know?” He blinked. “Where did you think I was going every Saturday?” 

 

“I knew.” Ennoshita raised his hand. “I just never mentioned it because I thought everyone knew.” 

 

“Me too.” Akaashi nodded. 

 

Terushima just shrugged. “Well, now you know.” He faced Shigeru again, this time with a smile. “C’mon, dance with me.” 

 

“I’d rather not…” 

 

“Maybe he’s too chicken,” Shirabu commented. 

 

Shigeru whipped around. “ _ Excuse  _ me?” 

 

“You heard me.” His bland expression shifted to one of challenge. “You’re too chicken to dance with Yuuji.” 

 

He scowled. “Fine. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal, though.” 

 

Terushima grinned at Shirabu. “Thanks!” 

 

He shrugged. “I’ve learned that if you want to get Shigeru to do something, all you have to do is imply that he’s too chicken to do it. How do you think Keiji got him to watch the entire  _ Lord of the Rings  _ trilogy with him in one night?” 

 

“I’m still bitter about that.” Shigeru narrowed his eyes at Akaashi, who only smirked. 

 

“ _ Now _ , back to dancing.” Terushima turned on a song, an upbeat tune with a nice, happy melody. 

 

“... Yuuji, is this Britney Spears?” Futakuchi smirked. “Why do you have Britney Spears on your phone?” 

 

“Listen, she’s not  _ that  _ bad!” He complained, before taking a breath, and started dancing. “ _ If U Seek Amy  _ is great, thank you very much.” 

 

“ _ Oh baby baby _ __   
_ Have you seen Amy tonight? _ __   
_ Is she in the bathroom _ __   
_ Is she smokin' up outside _ _   
_ _ Oh?”  _ The lyrics rang out in Shigeru’s head, and he decided, ‘ __ Fuck it ,’ and followed Terushima’s example. 

 

“Hey, you’re actually pretty good, Shigeru!” He saw Ennoshita’s grin out of the corner of his eye. “I thought you said you’d lost your rhythm.” 

 

“I thought I did.” He shrugged, doing a pirouette. 

 

He was, of course, doing jazz dancing, but upon him stopping to take a breath, he noticed Terushima doing something completely different. 

 

The song had reached the bridge, and he started doing some  _ intense  _ popping and locking. It was fun to watch. 

 

“Like what you see?” He smirked, stopping himself. “Hey, you guys should join too! It can’t just be us.” He pouted at the other boys. 

 

“No, thanks. I don’t dance.” Futakuchi laughed lightly, though it sounded a bit forced. 

 

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. “Really? With your physique and sense of rhythm, I would’ve thought you’d be at least decent.” 

 

He shook his head vigorously. “Nope.” 

 

“Fine, fine.” He rolled his eyes, turning to around to see Shirabu’s bright red face as he watched Terushima pop-and-lock. 

 

A smirk grew on his face. “Kenjirou, do you have a thing for guys who can dance?~” 

 

His widened suddenly. “W-what? No, not at all.” He turned away to hide the flush, crossing his arms like a moody child. 

 

Shigeru laughed. “Of course, you don’t. C’mon, dance with us.” 

 

“No.” He huffed stubbornly. 

 

“I’ll dance with you guys!” Ennoshita grinned, climbing over the couches. “Unlike our resident salt shaker over here, I have no problem admitting I find people who can dance hot.” 

 

“Well, care to dance with me, then?” Shigeru held out a hand with a laugh. 

 

“Sure. Just a warning, though, I have two left feet.” 

 

As the second song on Terushima’s playlist started up(another Britney Spears song,  _ Piece of Me _ ), Shigeru cocked an eyebrow at Akaashi, who stepped into the makeshift dancefloor without a word. 

 

“I’ll take this one, thanks,” Terushima smirked slyly as he took Akaashi’s hand, making him laugh. 

 

“Don’t mind if you do.” 

 

The song quickly ended, making way for a more upbeat song, with a heavy bass at the beginning. It sounded familiar. 

 

“Yes, now  _ this  _ is more my style.” Terushima laughed. His dancing became faster, more complicated. 

 

“Where do I know this song from?” Shigeru wondered aloud, pausing midway when spinning Ennoshita. 

 

“I showed you it this morning, remember?” Futakuchi cocked an eyebrow. “ _ Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing _ , by Set It Off.” 

 

“Oh. Right.” 

 

“This is really fun.” Akaashi laughed, dancing with Terushima. “If only the other two would join us.” He eyed Shirabu and Futakuchi with a smirk. 

 

“No.” Futakuchi was adamant. 

 

Shirabu, on the other hand, seemed willing. “Oh, why not.” He climbed over the couch. 

 

Shirabu… was not a  _ bad _ dancer, per se, he could do footwork just fine. He just had no idea what to do with his hands.

 

“Kenjirou, are you  _ actually  _ dancing with your hands in your pockets?” Ennoshita’s eyes were wide. 

 

“I don’t know what to do with them.” He shrugged. 

 

“Put them in the air like you just don’t care!” Ennoshita demonstrated by taking Shirabu’s hands out of his pockets and waving them around. 

 

After dancing for a seemingly endless amount of time, everyone was tired out and laying on the floor in one big cuddle pile. 

 

“You guys look exhausted,” Futakuchi commented from the sidelines with a fond smile. “How about you guys go upstairs and go to bed? It’s getting late. I’ll fix the couches, don’t worry.” 

 

“We’re not children, Kenji.” Shirabu yawned, though he was getting up and heading for the stairs as he said it. 

 

“Night, Kenji.” Akaashi had no complaints as he followed Shirabu. 

 

After everyone else was upstairs, it was just Shigeru and Futakuchi in the living room. 

 

“Goodnight, babe.” Shigeru planted a sweet kiss on Futakuchi’s lips, cupping his cheek, making him hum. 

 

“Night. I’ll be up in a minute, just let me fix the couches.” His smile was one of the most genuine he had ever seen on Futakuchi. 

 

“Sure.” And he headed upstairs. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! It was super fun to write ^^ Sorry I'm not the best at describing dance, though ^^;
> 
> Erica out! Σ(°ロ°)


End file.
